Surviving
by sbeara321
Summary: Johanna has just won the 67th annual Hunger Games... but what comes next? Follows Johanna and Blight as they continue to mentor and fulfill the Capitals hidden agenda. Did Johanna really lose everyone she cared about? Eventual AU. Characters, universe, pretty much everything belongs to Suzanne Collins. Rated M for language and adult scenes in later sections
1. Chapter 1- Survival

**My first fanfiction. Follows Johanna after her games ends. Johanna and Blight POV mostly. I've written it so Johanna is the victor of the 67th Hunger Games. Blight is the victor of the 60th. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Johanna woke u with a start. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Tied to a crossbeam that made up some atrocious concrete building. The 67th annual Hunger Games were set in the ruins of a ancient city. As she untied herself she recalled the day of her reaping. For some reason this memory always surfaced when she awoke. Her mind had gone into overdrive when her name had been pulled. Strategy was all she could think of. She was strong, and actually had a fair chance, but not if she was made a target. The tears immediately started pouring down her face. Weakness. She would show weakness.

BOOM

Cannon fire. Another gone. 13 days into the games and now only 5 remained. Johanna only needed to kill 4 more people. Only 4 more children had to die for her to get home. Her allies were long gone. The weaklings she had partnered up with to maintain her act had died relatively early. Johanna hadn't meant to become friends with 12 year old Ellie from 10 or 14 year old Will from 11. It had just happened. Jack from home had died in the bloodbath. He was pretty strong and good with weapons. He'd flaunted it and now he was dead. Ellie had died quickly, an arrow through the eye 8 days in. The girl from 1 had shot it. Will had reacted quickly, he'd warned them that they were being too loud, but weak people make mistakes and Johanna needed to appear weak. Wills poison darts managed to take down the boy from 1 and both from 2. Unfortunately the poison was slow acting, and it didn't stop Will from losing his head. Johanna had escaped, but the deaths of her companions hit hard.

Johanna felt the spark of hope enter her. She was almost home. Soon she'd be home with her mother and her brother, Luke. Johanna finished unstrapping herself and leapt to the floor, trying to be silent. She made a mental list of those left. The girl from 1 was still alive, injured but alive. The boy from 3 was young; he was likely whom the cannon sounded for. Both from 9 were still kicking around somewhere. The last survivor was the boy from 11. He was a big guy, but she'd injured him badly last night. He wouldn't be putting up much more of a fight.

BOOM BOOM

Another two tributes down. 3 left. _Only two more need to die before I can go home._ The thought kept her going. _Towards the cornucopia Johanna. That's where they'll want it to end._ The quick kills had her worried. _Mutt's maybe. Or maybe someone is full of surprises, like me._

Johanna walked carefully towards the final battle site. A silver parachute fell in front of her. She hadn't been expecting anything. Sponsors didn't support weaklings. Blights plan must have worked.

"Once you've made the top 10 you need to make yourself known. Don't let the tributes see. Be sneaky. But make sure the sponsors know you are not weak. That you can and will win." Blight's words echo in her head. She'd done as he'd asked and this was her reward. This close to the end the sponsors must really believe in her. Johanna opened the container and felt a smile tug at her face. Blight had sent her stew from home. The same beef stew her mother scrimped and saved for so she and her brother could have a celebratory meal after the reaping. There had been no stew from her mother on the train. She ate it greedily. Her stomach no longer ached and she felt renewed, and ready to end it. It was time to go home.

Johanna's leg ached. A poorly aimed knife had left a shallow cut, nothing she couldn't fix, but after three days any cut was bound to hurt.

SNAP

Johanna fell to her knees instinctively. A figure flew over her. As Johanna stood she recognized the girl from 1.

"How in the HELL are you still alive 7?"Johanna smirked rudely. Wouldn't she like to know. Wouldn't she like to know that she'd poisoned the boy from 4, stolen his ax, though why 4 had or wanted an ax was beyond her, and had since been swiftly cutting down the competition. But Johanna said nothing. The last words she'd spoken in the arena had been to Ellie. They'd been talking about home. Johanna didn't want to taint those last words by giving the bitch the satisfaction of knowing they'd all been fooled, she wanted her to believe that death came from a frightened girl. Nor did she deserve the comfort of human speech before her death. She killed Ellie, nothing was owed to this monster.

BOOM

The other tribute must have succumbed to injuries, or mutts, or both. Johanna didn't care. That cannon meant that the last step before going home stood right before her. 4 she'd killed with poison. His death had been slower than the others. "Just you and me 7, just you and me," The girl from one was taunting her. She didn't know that Johanna was a killing machine. Yes 4 had been slow. But those that had followed after acquiring her ax… they had been swift. The boy from 8, the girl from 4, and the boy from 12. Childs play. Johanna's only escaped victim had been the boy from 11. He likely succumbed to his injuries. Johanna hadn't wanted him to suffer, but he'd escaped.

This girl from 1 she had no clue. They circled, waiting to make a move. Johanna had never been patient. Her other kills had been quick, she didn't intend to change that.

The ax flew from Johanna's hand. Her aim was perfect. Right at the bitches forehead. The girl ducked down, avoiding the ax expertly. What she hadn't expected was the knife thrown moments later. The knife pierced her left eye and she fell to the ground, dead before she even hit. Ellie's token tied around the shaft of the knife, a simple ribbon. The girl from 1's blood began to pool around her, threatening to soak into the ribbon. Johanna untied the ribbon and held it tightly in her hand. Tears were pouring down her face and she found she didn't care if they were happy, sad, or mad tears. A platform lowered before her. _Shouldn't there have been an announcement?_

Johanna stepped onto the platform and felt a current run through her body. She couldn't move. Panic set in. _Please! I can't move! I need to move, to run, escape!_ Johanna couldn't control the fear. When she finally reached the hover craft and was released she fell to her knees, tears still pouring down her face. She'd killed so many… so brutally. How could she live with that? Indirectly she'd killed more. Her weak act had lead to the death of her allies. She'd allowed them to be found, more blood on her hands. Bile started rising in her throat. _So much death, too much death_. She vomited on her boots.

Doctors dressed in white grabbed her and strapped her to a bed. Johanna struggled fiercely before a shot was administered. Darkness took her. The last thing she remembered was the feel of the ribbon between her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2- To the Victor

**Johanna's out. What now?**

**Blight POV**

As Johanna woke Blight's bearded face greeted her. He had a wide grin that spread from ear to ear. Tears sparkled in his deep green eyes. He hugged her quickly and gently before smoothing her hair down and reclaiming the chair beside her bed. Aspen, District 7's oldest living victor, stood back slightly with a soft smile on his face. He'd won the 26th Games and Johanna was only the 5th victor he'd brought home. His tribute, Jack, hadn't been as lucky.

"You did it Johanna" Blight could barely contain his glee. He'd finally brought someone home. He knew other mentors went much longer without bringing a tribute home (Look at Haymitch), but it had become unbearable. He hadn't felt this good since his own homecoming seven years ago, or at least when he awoke from his sleep. The tears finally fell down his cheeks, and he found that he didn't care. Johanna Mason was going home.

Johanna blinked a couple time, as though her survival hadn't fully registered yet. She sits up in bed, it automatically adjusts to accommodate the movement. Then, slowly at first, the corners of her mouth turned up. Her eyes sparkled and a small laugh escaped her mouth. Then it seems as though she can't stop. The laughter gets louder and louder. Tears start to fall down her cheeks. Blight pulls her close to his chest. Holding her steady. His arms keep her pressed close. The laughter turns to sobs as the tears increase. Johanna Mason is crying. Blight has never seen real tears escape this strong, brash young woman. All he can do is hold her as the tears soak into his shirt.

"It's going to be okay Johanna, you're going to be ok" Blight is thankful Aspen says something. Johanna relaxes in his arms slightly. He's glad those words bring some level of comfort to Johanna, and he's glad that he isn't the one to lie to her.

Johanna's sobs slowly stop. She looks up at Blight and he has a smile on his face a sincere smile that reaches everywhere but his eyes. Aspen sighs and Blight turns towards him. They share a meaningful look and Blight's attention returns to Johanna. She's not ready. Not ready for the capital. Not ready for Snow. All Johanna Mason is ready for is home.

Aspen left as soon as Johanna fell asleep again. Blight remembers when he made it out of the arena. He remembers the exhaustion that follows. There's physical exhaustion, but then there's the mental exhaustion; the memories that come, the stress of the arena catching up, and the nightmares. Images of Claire swim across his eyes and he massages them gently. Seven years later and the loss of his district partner still haunt's him.

Claire had been fierce. She was fighting to get home to her younger sisters, ten year old twins. She made it to Day 4. They had teamed up, intending to break their alliance once they'd reached the top 8. The arena provided little shelter and no water. What else would you expect in a desert? The careers made quick work of her. Blight had escaped and later killed each of the careers himself. He'd become the silent presence in the games. Two days after Claire's death he found the tunnel system. He never ran into anyone else in the tunnels, but they ran under the desert and he could hear his victims above. He was swift and deadly. He killed 12 children in his games. It is a record for District 7, it's a record for any non-career district.

The monitors beeping stir Blight from his thoughts. Johanna's heart rate has increased and her body is rigid. Blight gave a sigh and decided to wait for her to wake on her own. _Never wake a sleeping dragon._ Or in this case… Victor.

**Johanna POV**

Johanna woke screaming, eyes wild. Blight waited for her to recognize him before leaning over the bed and hugging her. Johanna clung to him briefly before shrugging him off. Blight had always been a physical guy. He liked to show his support and affection. Johanna was not used to it.

"JOHANNA DEARY, the Victors interview is tonight so you simply MUST get out of bed this instant." Elliot Spark, District 7's escort, entered the room loudly, startling both Johanna and Blight. Johanna's heart was in her throat. _Stupid ass aught to know I'm on edge. Don't mess with me or I'll kill you where you stand._

Blight looked at Johanna, she could see the concern in his eyes. "Yes Elliot, don't worry your wig off, I'll be ready." Snarky and uncaring. She hated his stupid green skin, his stupid yellow wig, and most of all she hated his eyebrows. They were long, swirled up like horns and purple. He looked stupid.

Elliot gaped at her. Johanna didn't care. Blight just looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Elliot. The prep team doesn't need her until 4. I'll have her ready by then." Mentor Blight was back. Ever responsible Blight, in charge of keeping her on time for meaningless meetings, prep work and training, was back.

**Blight POV**

All Blight can hope for is that Johanna isn't too adored, too sought after, too desirable. Before the prep team arrives he gives his final words of advice to her.

"We're not out quite yet Johanna… almost but not yet. This show isn't going to be fun. They are going to show every kill, every freezing night, every near death. All of it. And you are going to have to watch it. Caesar is going to ask questions, he's going to try to pry answers out of you. You ended the games cold, harsh and uncaring. Keep it that way. You got it Johanna?"

"Yes." One word answers. Blight gave a loud sigh. "I mean yes I can do it. I'll be like I was in there. I can do it."

"Good Johanna… good." Blight squirmed slightly in his chair. Should he warn her of what's to come? She didn't have many sponsors, no one she had to repay at least. He'd made sure of that. He decided to mention it to her after. Hopefully Snow would be content leaving her out of it… at least until the Victory Tour. He'd received that courtesy, though he'd been 15 when he had won. Johanna's 16.

Johanna's prep team arrived at 3:30. Blight protested, but they shuffled her off to the remake center anyway. Blight sunk into his chair, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

**Johanna POV**

Johanna hated all of this. She just wanted to go home already. She didn't want to re-watch her own personal hell and she definitely didn't want to answer questions about it. She didn't want to learn their names. The names of the children she'd killed. During training Johanna had been very careful not to learn the names of anyone except her allies. She didn't want to have that connection with them. So she didn't. Somehow she managed to avoid it. But now she was sure Caesar Flickerman would mention them. Ask how it felt to end their short lives. The thought infuriated her.

At least her stylist had kept with the cold, harsh, and uncaring theme she was meant to pull off. Her make up was striking. Blacks and Reds highlighted her brown eyes and lips. Her dress was long and black, it fit perfectly but wasn't revealing. It reminded Johanna of how impersonal the peace keepers uniforms looked. Her hair was cut short, thankfully left its natural brown, just below her chin. She liked it. Long hair was a part of weakling Johanna, not the killer that looked back at her through the mirror.

Caesar Flickerman had congratulated her before he'd gone off to prepare. He was green this year. So much green. It was not his colour. Made his teeth look weird, not that they ever looked normal. Caesar wouldn't really be Caesar if he looked normal though. Johanna let out a snort. Her stylist scowled at her. _Good thing I'm not going for sexy._ Johanna smirked back at her.

"Johanna!" She turned to see Blight pushing his way through the stage hands. "Ready?"

Johanna was genuinely surprised to see Blight so… put together. His beard, usually unkempt, was trimmed clean to accent his strong jawline. His dark brown shaggy hair was slicked back with some sort of gel, though it still moved naturally when a breeze caught it. He was dressed in a deep green suit. He looked almost capitalish in comparison to his usual grooming standard.

Johanna felt upstaged. Simple as that. He was standing there confident, strong, and downright sexy while she looked like a robot made in 3. She saw red.

"What the Hell Blight!" She was seething. Rage was building in her faster than she could release it. He pulled her close, even as she struggled, his mouth centimeters from her ear.

"Believe me when I say I am doing everything right now to get you home. Got that." His voice was soft, yet urgent. Pulling back Johanna scowled. He at least had the decency to sound ashamed but it didn't stop the rage from building. Then Johanna looked into his eyes. There was a desperation there, a deep fear. It startled Johanna enough that she simply nodded. Blight smiled, the nod was enough.

"Miss Mason? Mr. Range? Are we ready?" A bubbly young stage director was shuffling them about. Placing them behind Elliot, her escort. Johanna's breath caught. This was it. How in the world was she going to get through this? Reliving the Games was sure to break her.

A hand snaked itself into hers. Blight. He positioned himself as a pillar: strong and unmoving. Stability for Johanna. She had never been more thankful for Blight than in this moment. The fear of facing what she'd done to survive. _Blight won't let me fall_. This though gave Johanna strength. She could do this. 3 more hours and it would be done. She could go to sleep. Then home. Home to her mother and brother who must be waiting for her. So happy to have her home.

Caesar Flickerman began the introductions. Johanna's stylist and prep team took the stage.

"They're going to call me out before you." Blight was looking down at her seriously, "I have complete faith in you Johanna. You can do this. Keep the act in mind. I'll be up there with you. If it gets to be too much..." Elliot was called out. "If it gets to be too much, just look at me… and how fucking amazing I look." Johanna was seething. How could he be so…

"And lets not forget the Victor of the 60th Hunger Games, a mentor victorious… Mr. Blight Range." Blight was gone before Johanna could bite his head off. Blight turned and gave a smile and a wink back. It didn't reach his eyes.

She was alone now, praying her knee's wouldn't give our. Her pillar was gone. So she waited.

**Blight POV**

Blight was terrified. He looked good, damn good, and that was bad, so very bad. _For Johanna_ he reminded himself. _Keep her safe._ He needed the capital to overlook Johanna and the best way to do it was to remind them who he was.

"Blight, Blight, Blight. Look at you! It has been far too long… I've missed you" Typical Caesar. Blight liked the man, he always tried to make the tributes look good, even when everyone knew they'd die in the blood bath, but he was too fake.

"Too true Caesar. I've missed you too. I've missed the stage I must say. It seems smaller though." Blight stroked his chin. "I guess I've just gotten bigger." Charisma was something Blight had never been shy on. He was a nice guy and his charisma came from it. People just tended to like him. This charisma combined with his looks are what got him in trouble in the first place. The lusty sponsors that had helped him win his games, the gossipy women who just wanted a trophy, and Snows political games were the consequence. The last seven years had taken their toll. _For Johanna_.

"So Blight, your first Victor. How does it feel?" Caesar isn't helping his cause. Of course Johanna is priority, but Blight just wanted to keep her safe… for as long as he can.

"Oh it's FANTASTIC Caesar. Absolutely fantastic. I knew she had it in her, even if she wasn't the most pleasant of tributes to deal with." There's the dig. "I was hoping the arena might have changed her disposition a bit… but alas" He scanned the crowd. Where they buying it? They simply look impatient. "But these lovely people don't want to hear from me anymore." He throws an unnatural feeling pout to the crowd. "I suppose you all want to see the Victor don't you?" Cheers rise from the crowd, and Blight takes his seat, hoping he'd done enough.

**Johanna POV**

_That ass. That complete ass_. Johanna hated Blight in that moment. He was all chummy with the crowd; winking, smiling and throwing them pouts. He gave them what ever they wanted and she had to go in and be mean and grumpy. She wasn't even paying attention when Caesar announced her. A small hand gave her a shove and she stumbled out. Her heart was in her chest, but she didn't let it show. The cool smirk she'd been practicing found it's way to her face, masking the fear in her heart. She walked to Caesar and took her seat. Blights chair was less than a meter away.

"So Johanna, I must admit, you had everyone fooled, even myself. Where oh where did sweet, shy, little Johanna go?" Caesar started with an easy one.

"She was never real." Johanna gave a quick reply. She knew how to be difficult, and as mad as she was, she still trusted Blight's judgement.

"Really? The tears when you were selected as tribute sure seemed real to me."

"It was an act Caesar. I knew I could win, but not if the others knew strong I was. I didn't need to make myself a target." Johanna sounded impatient. The interview questions continue. Sometimes she looked out at the crowd and could see Blight in the corner of her eye. He looked pleased, joyful even, but his eyes hadn't yet relaxed. When Caesar asked her about her dress Johanna waved her hand impatiently.

"Please. It's nothing special and you know it. My dear mentor seems to have better dress sense than my stylist does." Johanna's tone was harsh, and for a moment she feely badly for her prep team and stylist. They only did as Blight requested. However, one look at Blight tells her she was right to bring it up. He waved her off half-heartedly, and the crowd ate it up.

Five minutes later Johanna was forced to relive the Games, her own personal hell. She watched her allies die, again. Ellie was particularly painful. The young girls ribbon had been packed away safely in her room. The ribbon continued to serve as a painful reminder that Johanna was not able to save her. She couldn't save anyone. Ruthless Johanna made her appearance on Day 10 and quickly "cleans house" as Caesar so delicately puts it. Johanna was seeing red again. All she wanted to do is tear Caesars head off. He doesn't know the pain those deaths caused her. The nightmares filled with their dying screams seemed never ending, even when she woke. She restrained herself and the video continued.

As the show came to a close Johanna was shocked at how quickly time has passed. She quickly lost track of time after the show. The crowning by the president the following night, the sleepless nights, and Blights continuous absence blur until she finally boards the train home. Blight barely makes the train before it leaves.

As mad as she was at Blights absence she rushed to him and hugged him tightly, but quickly. He got her through it after all. He looked down at her. His face was tired and his shoulders sagged, but all Johanna focused on was his eyes. They were clear.


	3. Chapter 3- Go the Spoils

**Blight POV**

Blight was exhausted. The capital was too much for him. He'd been booked solid since Johanna's interviews, since his meeting with Snow that had followed. He "repaid" the sponsors for their generosity first. That hadn't been terrible. He had approached these people. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into with them. Blight shuddered as he stepped into the shower. Snow was not a pleasant man to deal with.

As he stood under the scalding stream of water his mind began to wander. He'd done what he'd set out to do. He'd protected Johanna from this special form of capital torture, for the time being at least. The scent of blood and roses filled the shower. Blight knew it was all in his head, but it didn't matter. He'd been nauseous since that meeting.

"Mr. Range, as you know Victors have certain duties that are expected of them. Miss Mason is no exception. I have already been approached by several important figures expressing their desire to enjoy an evening of her company." Snows face was passive, but Blight knew better. He was making it clear to Blight that there was no escape from this. Blight only hoped he had enough to bargain with.

"Of course sir, I would like to propose a deal. One that I'm sure you will find acceptable for the time being." Snow's eyebrows raised slightly. To this point Blight had been highly sought after, had fulfilled his duties, but hadn't been as memorable as some of the other tributes. "I am fully prepared to step in for Johanna." Blight felt ill, but continued. "I am aware that some of the cliental interested in Johanna may not find me a suitable substitute, but I'm sure a man such as yourself could procure interested parties that would pay the same." The capital grin had not left his face.

"I see you are concerned for Miss Masson, but…" Blight interrupted Snow with a slight raise of his hand.

"Johanna Mason is brash and unpleasant," lies come easily in the capital, "her involvement does not concern me. I know ultimately she will make her choice. My immediate concern is her current temperament." Snow leaned forward. Blight was sure he'd been informed that Johanna was stable. But this assessment was coming from a mentor. "Aspen and I are concerned how she may react around cliental. I'm sure you would like to avoid any incident resembling the 62nd victors first night."

That year had been a difficult one. Both from 7 had gone down in the blood bath. A career from 1, Gloss, had won. He was 17, strong, and attractive. His first client had been the head of a major news publication. He had snapped halfway through the encounter. Her apartment had been destroyed. She had escaped with her life, but silencing her involved a formal apology from the President himself, a toast to friendships, and her death later that evening.

Snow's lips thinned. "Very well Mr. Range. This arrangement will suffice for the time being. Come the Victory Tour, however, I will expect a full report on Miss Mason, and I expect honesty." Blight held back his grin, the capital one remained firmly in place.

"Of course President Snow. I have sponsors to repay, but that shouldn't take long. I expect to be done before the crowning ceremony. I suspect that is enough time."

"Oh yes, though I'm afraid the train has been delayed. We can't get you back to District 7 until Friday." Snow stalked past him, out the door. Blights face paled. Three days from now. He'd hoped to only have to deal with five, maybe six, clients on top of those sponsors he had to repay. Blight would be lucky if that number was under 20 now. But Johanna was safe, for now, he had accomplished his goal.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. The water had turned his skin red, and his fingers were beginning to look like prunes. He let out a sigh and turned off the water. One thing he'd learned was the shower was never hot enough and never long enough. Blight dried off quickly and put his clothes back on.

Johanna was waiting for him. She looked tired. Blight recalled his first nights out of the arena, he was sure the nightmares plagued Johanna as well. "Where were you Blight?" Johanna's question is a simple one, but the reply catches in his throat. He doesn't want her to look at him the way Aspen does after long absences. But she deserved to know what is coming, and he knew he'd have to tell her soon.

They made their way to the lounge section of the train. He poured himself a whiskey and sat on the love seat across from Aspen's recliner. Johanna claimed the chair beside the aging victor. They sat in silence.

"What's it going to be like at home?" Johanna looks scared. Blight suspected that she'd finally come to terms with the fact she was not going home the same person she left as. The Arena changed her, like it changed every Victor.

Blight remained silent. Aspen looked up from his book and answered for him, "The scary part is over Johanna, now the tough part starts. There are going to be camera's recording your arrival. Your family, and the mayor will be there to greet you. Then you'll go home to the Victors village. I'm sure you're family has been moved in already, so that will help. I'm there, and Ax, and Blight of course."

"I'll be next door." Blight had finally found his voice. "Anything you need, just come get me. Or send Luke. There are going to be good and bad days. Don't be afraid to let me in on both." Johanna looked down at her lap. "Please Johanna. I know how this goes. We aren't the same… but I'm still a Victor. I was in the same situation seven years ago. Aspen and Ax helped me, let me help you." Johanna looked up at him and his heart broke. She looked scared and lost, and Blight knew it was his responsibility to help her get better.

"Where were you Blight?" Rage replaced scared. "You seem to want to be so helpful now but where the hell were you the last two nights? Where were you after the interview? I needed you and you weren't there!" She was screaming. Blight felt his shoulders slump. He should have been there, but he was keeping her safe. He had to. She hadn't been ready, not that she ever would be.

"Enough Johanna." Aspen stood quickly. He always jumped to Blights aid, it was the guilt, Blight was sure of it. Aspen hadn't been able to help him. He hadn't even known what was happening until Blight told him drunkenly one night well after the Victory Tour.

"It's okay Aspen. She needs to know. There's enough time before we get home to 7." Blight remained seated. "Johanna being a Victor isn't easy. You will have to return to the capital every year. Every year you know that at least on of the tributes you bring with you isn't coming home, most of the time you know neither will." Johanna sat back down. She'd turned a sickly grey colour. "But that's not the only aspect of being a Victor. Snow is going to approach you, likely during your Victory Tour, and he is going to make you an offer. An offer you can't refuse." Johanna was looking at him intently now. "Snow is going to… well he's going to. Fuck Johanna he's going to sell your body to people." Johanna's face registered the shock. Blight couldn't look at her anymore, his eyes fell to his hands.

**Johanna POV**

Johanna shot to her feet. "He's going to sell me! Like some common prostitute?" Blight continued to look at his hands. "There is no way I'll agree to that! No way in HELL!" Johanna saw red again. Blight started to say something but Johanna interrupted him.

"That's where you were, wasn't it?" It had finally clicked in her mind. "Instead of helping me through what have easily been the worst nights of my life you were off whoring around with the Capital sluts. Even before I went in the Arena. You were off fucking them. Fucking them when I needed you." He had deserted her. Left her in her moments of need.

"ENOUGH!" Aspen grabbed her arm roughly and forced her back into her seat. He positioned himself between her chair and Blight. His voice became calm. "Do you think he wants to tell you this? Do you honestly believe Blight wants to bring you into this at all? Do you think he wants to be a part of it?" Johanna looked past Aspen. Blight was pale, still looking down; his body slumped in his chair. He was the exact opposite of the strong pillar she'd seen interview night. He looked defeated. "Of course he doesn't. He's trying to give you time, time to adjust… time Ax and I weren't able to give him."

Johanna felt shame. Her temper had gotten the better of her and Blight suffered because of it.

"But why? Why does Snow… want to sell us? And why should we go along with it?"

"Have you heard of Satin?" Johanna thought back and shook her head. "Satin was the Victor of the 35th Hunger Games. Few people like to talk about her games. She won by seducing her competition and slitting their throats during sex." Johanna looked at Aspen, disgust clearly written across her face. "It was then that the sex market occurred to Snow. He'd only been in power five years, he still had enemies, alliances and people to please. He started selling the Victors. Ax and I weren't approached. None of the prior Victors were as far as I'm aware. We were all to used to the life we'd had so far." Aspen looked older, older than he had ever looked.

"Anita won the 48th Hunger Games. She was 18. Ax and I… we didn't know. Couldn't warn her." Aspens speech quickened. "After Blight filled us in years later we put the pieces together. She must have denied him." Aspen took a deep breath. "Two days after we got home Anita's family was dead. That's what he holds over them Johanna. What he'll hold over you. He'll threaten your loved ones, and follow through if you defy him."

"Anita killed herself the next year. She had nothing left. Failing to bring home Needle and Dylan was the final straw." Johanna's mind was reeling. She'd known the only other female Victor from 7 had died, but this was too much. Aspen was blinking back frustrated tears.

"Blight made sure your sponsors were all women. He made sure you wouldn't have to repay them. He did. He didn't want you thrown into this mess days after you got out. He wanted to keep you safe. He was gone the last couple days because he made a deal with Snow. He made up the money Snow would have made off of you. He protected you in a way Ax and I couldn't protect him."

"Blight… I…" Johanna couldn't form words. She couldn't fathom why Blight would do that for her. Blight finally looked up.

"I had some time to… adjust to being a victor. I was 15 when I won. I wasn't legal. The capital doesn't have many lines but apparently that's one of them. I had until my Victory Tour before it started. But I know others who have been approached as soon as they became victors. I didn't want that for you Johanna. You deserved better than that."

Johanna crossed the compartment and sat next to Blight. Her right hand slowly found his left. "Thank you Blight." Tears fell down her cheeks. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4- Something worth fighting for

**Johanna's back in real life... but real life has ups and downs too. Quick glimpse into a morning 1 month after her return to District 7**

**Johanna POV**

Johanna looked out her kitchen window. She'd been home fore a month now and life hadn't settled yet. The nightmares still haunted her as she slept. Her family had settled in at the very least. Her mother, Sky, had moved in before Johanna had come home. Everything had its place and Johanna was thankful for that. She was also thankful for her mother when the memories took her. It seemed she knew exactly what Johanna needed when she melted down whether it be solitude, a hug, or Blight.

When a rage took her Sky knew immediately to leave the house. Johanna could become quite destructive and Sky was a tiny woman. The first time Johanna had lost it had been two days after her return. Her mother had run to Blight's house, panicking and unsure what to do to calm her daughter. Blight had left Sky in his house and rushed over to calm Johanna. He had not been successful. After receiving a blow to the head from a frying pan Blight had simply waited out the storm. Eventually Johanna had exhausted herself and Blight had taken this opportunity to move in. His arms circled her and held her close as the rage turned to tears. He held her until the tears stopped then lay her in her bed and left to retrieve her mother. This had become the routine when Johanna entered one of her rages.

Luke, her elder brother, had been engaged before her reaping and married the lovely Trim only two weeks after Johanna's return. Johanna had been happy for her brother, but it meant they were not allowed to live in Victors Village with her. Luke was given their old house, which was a fairly nice home in comparison to others in District 7. Johanna missed living with her brother, but she could hardly deny him the happiness she could see radiating from the two of them.

Normally Johanna would have just stayed in bed after a nightmare, curling up in her blanket and snuggling her teddy bear, instead of venturing to the kitchen. But this nightmare had been different. It hadn't involved the games. It had been about Blight.

In her dream Blight had been dolled up like he had been the night of her interview. She had hung in a bird's cage in the corner of the room, helplessly watching. His sad eyes had found hers. She watched in horror as a particularly nasty Capital woman had torn Blight's suit off of him. Blight had stood perfectly still as the woman stood back and looked at him as though he were a piece of meat. The lust in her eyes was evident and as she pounced on him Blight's face molded into the carefully designed mask he portrayed to the Capital. Woman after woman had her way with him and his face never slipped, but his eyes never left her… they were blank, blank and defeated.

Johanna had woken sobbing. Even as she paced in the kitchen she could not escape the images her mind had fabricated. Johanna had never been comfortable with what Blight had done for her. He had been her mentor, and since her return a friendship had grown, but at the time he didn't know her. He'd known her story and her plan, but he hadn't truly known her.

Johanna let out a soft sob. She hated the Capital. She hated what they'd done to her, to Blight, to everyone. Weren't the Games enough of a punishment? Obviously Snow didn't think so.

Johanna made her way to the back porch. It was her favorite place in the house. The sun was just rising through the trees and mist. On nights that she gave up on sleeping she'd come out and watch the sky turn from night to day. It was beautiful.

"Well hello neighbor," Blight waved from his yard, "What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"I could ask you the same." Johanna recalled her nightmare, but quickly pushed it back. Blight was here and he was fine.

"I've got some business to attend to, early bird catches the worm and all that." As Blight replied Johanna made her way to the fence separating their yards. She vaulted herself over and took a seat on Blight's porch steps.

"What business?" she asked. Blight wasn't one to keep secrets and she didn't like the sound of business. There were too many interpretations.

"Actually… I'm visiting my mother today." Johanna knew Blight's story. His mother had passed away while giving birth to him. His alcoholic father had never forgiven him for it. Blight was not a name you gave to a loved child. His father had committed suicide the year before Blight had been reaped.

"Who does he threaten Blight? Who gets hurt if you… stop?" Johanna couldn't help but ask. Blight sat beside her and gazed at the sunrise.

"Just because I don't have family left doesn't mean I don't love anyone. It doesn't mean I don't care." Johanna started to apologize but Blight just continued. "My friend Rick was reaped the year after I won. My performance during my Victory Tour apparently wasn't up to standards. He died 3 days in. After that… well after that it became entirely about protecting the rest of them." Blight looked down sadly. "He doesn't give second chances Johanna. As soon as he thinks you've done something wrong, you know."

"Other victors have stronger ties. Blood relatives, nieces and nephews that are too young to defend themselves. It becomes about defending them. Finnick Odair for example. He's got his mum, his dad, his two sisters, and his 3 nieces. He's had 2 years to prepare… but you can't tell me that he's enjoying himself right now." Life as a Victor meant you didn't have to work or attend school. There was plenty of downtime that Blight and Johanna filled with television. Keeping up on the Capital had its benefits. Mostly they had been keeping tabs on how they liked Johanna. Finnick made the tabloids often though. A different girl on his arm every night after he'd decided to stay in the Capital for an extra two months. Blight had made it clear that he believed that now that Finnick was 16 Snow had made it clear to him that he had time to make up for.

"Will I become like Finnick? Is that what this is leading to?" Johanna couldn't help but ask the question. Her chest tightened at the thought of it.

"I'm not sure Johanna… I'm really not sure." Blight looked back at her. "They've still got Cashmere from the 64th Games. She is highly sought after. They love her, especially because her brother won the year before. Your angle wasn't sexy. I tried my best to make you undesirable. We'll just have to see if it was enough." Blight turned his head back to the rising sun. The workers were leaving for the forest. Johanna studied his profile. He looked old, older than he ought to at 22. In that moment Johanna made the decision to do everything she could to make Blight feel young again. She wouldn't be able to erase 7 years of Hunger Games overnight, but she could help shoulder the weight of the coming games. She owed him that much.

**Blight POV**

After Johanna had returned at her mothers call Blight had made breakfast. He was used to living on his own, and he could definitely take care of himself. It had been eight years since his father had killed himself. That meant eight years of caring for himself.

After breakfast he made his way to the District 7 cemetery. Blight had never known his mother, but during the years of abuse from his father, he'd created a vision of what she would have been. Whether or not that vision was correct he wasn't sure, but he liked to think it was. In Blight's mind his mother had been loving and caring, she sang him to sleep, fixed his clothes as they fell into disrepair, and listened when he had problems. People had always told him he got his heart from her, and he hoped that was true.

Blight always brought her flowers. This time he had bought a collection of yellow flowers. He wasn't sure their names, but yellow was a happy colour and he wanted his mother to know how happy he was. It was selfish of him, especially considering what was to come, but Johanna's return from the arena had given him an unexpected joy. He knew he should feel worse about what she would soon have to endure because of her survival, but he couldn't help but overlook it when he saw her watching the sunrise in the mornings. Blight rarely slept past 5 in the morning. He was an early bird. He'd often catch sight of Johanna on her porch. Sometimes he'd join her, sometimes he let her be, but he always enjoyed watching her as the sun came up. She genuinely looked happy in those moments.

Blight sank to the ground and held his knees to his chest. The cemetery was a place that few visited. He knew his mother couldn't hear him, but it helped to talk about it.

"It happened again Mum… but this time I did it to keep someone from the same fate. I think that makes it better, I don't know." Blight felt a tear drip from his eye. "I didn't enjoy it, but I kept her safe. I kept them away from her and if I'm going to be forced into it anyway… shouldn't it be for a reason like that. I messed up with Rick, and I did my best after that, but it always felt so wrong. It wasn't right what I did to keep her safe Mum, but for the first time in a long time I was ok with it. I had a purpose. There was a reason…" Blight's tears started falling freely. "It's tough on her, I know, but she's alive, she can watch the sunrise. The look on her face when the sun comes up…" Blight smiled softly. "That look makes it worth it."

"It'll go away soon though… in 4 months we're going to leave 7 for the Victory tour… and after that I won't be able to keep her safe. I've thought it over again and again Mum. I don't know how to keep them away from her." Blight's voice was filled with panic. "It's selfish of me but I need that sunrise face. I need to know that getting her out was for the best."

"It was Blight…" Blight jolted up. Johanna had snuck up on him. No one had done that since the careers in the Arena. "Even if it becomes hell, I'm glad I'm out. I'm glad you got me home." Tears are filling her eyes. "And we'll come up with something Blight. I've got months to make myself undesirable. And once I do," she shrugged gently, "we just hope for the best."

Blight blinked the tears out of his eyes. "I know Jo… I know. But sometimes I think the dead are the true Victors. They get to be done with the Capital games. The dead are at peace. I'm grateful to be out, don't get me wrong… but the Games never end."

"All we can hope for is that someday… someday they will end, and that's a thought worth fighting for. " Johanna smiled. And Blight could see it. He could see a day where he didn't have to follow Snow's political agenda, where he could just live in 7 and not worry about what faces would shine in the arena sky.


	5. Chapter 5- Accidents Happen

**Sorry for the delay. I'm at a pretty busy point in my life and this story is my "break time". I'm thrilled to see that a couple people have reviewed positively. Makes my day :D any who onward and upward**

**Blight POV**

The morning passed quickly. After visiting the cemetery he and Johanna visited the shops in town. As Victors they had more money than they could ever need, so it just felt right to share it with the rest of the District. Blight always enjoyed visiting the bakery. The couple that ran it had a young girl that held a special place in Blight's heart. Over the years Blight had watched her grow, but she always hid behind her mothers legs. Sometimes he would surprise her and she'd have to run to find her hiding spot. When they entered the shop the little girl looked up and let out a shriek of laughter. She bolted for her mother's legs and he chased her halfheartedly.

"Good morning Blight." The baker was always so nice to him, he'd been one of the few community members that hadn't feared him when he had returned home. Watching a 15 year old boy brutally murder 12 children wasn't something easily forgotten. "The usual I presume?" Blight always got the same thing. In the arena he'd received the pine nut bread unique to home. It kept him alive and as a result had become his favorite.

"Yep, but could I possibly add a couple cheese rolls?"

"Of course, luckily we made some up this morning. I'll just run to the back and grab…" The bakers face had paled dramatically. Blight's heart jumped up his throat. A siren howled in the distance. The siren meant something had happened in the lumberyard. There were on-site medics of course, but the siren signaled the hospital to prepare for patients. Blight hadn't heard the siren since the brush fire that had taken 20 lives when he was ten.

"Johanna, we need to go home now." Blight grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit. When the siren sounded the citizens were expected to return to their houses. The system made it easier to transport the injured and ultimately locate the families of the workers involved.

Blight forced his way through the crowd of rushing people, his grip on Johanna's arm remained sturdy. As they approached Victors Village the crowd thinned. The two rounded the corner and opened the gate that separated Victors Village from the public. Ax and Aspen were waiting on Johanna's front porch. Neither of the aging Victors had a family to call their own, they'd come to support Johanna and her mother. Luke worked in the lumberyard.

Johanna opened the door and invited them in. Her mother was sitting on the sofa in the corner. Blight watched as Johanna slowly made her way to her mother and grabbed her hand. Blight, Ax, and Aspen made their way to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

**Johanna POV**

Hours had passed. There had been no news from the lumberyards and Johanna had started to relax. Had Luke been involved they surely would have notified them by now. She was thankful that the other Victors had stayed. It was nice to have company during the worst of it. Ax, as it turned out, was a fantastic cook. The 55 year old had owned a small restaurant for a short time after his Games. He had won the year Snow came into power and as soon as Snow had heard about his free restaurant it had been shut down. All the money he could ever need yet he wasn't allowed to hand out free food to the starving children. He'd taken it hard, but the years hadn't impacted his ability.

A knock came at the door. The dinner table fell silent, dread settled in Johanna's stomach. Johanna's mother stood and went to answer the door. Johanna waited, stuck to her chair. Surely it was Luke coming to tell them he was ok. But Luke never knocked.

It was Trim. She was pale and shaking, but no less beautiful. She settled into the sofa before starting.

"Luke was hurt in the landslide today… he was pretty badly injured, but the doctors are hopeful." Johanna's mother let out a soft sob. Johanna felt empty. Her father had been killed in an accident. It hadn't been a big one, the alarms hadn't been sounded for him, but John Mason had passed regardless. And now Luke was hurt. Johanna looked to Blight. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were darting from her to her mother and back.

"When will they know?" Johanna's mother stirred her from her thoughts.

"They said… they said if he… if he survives the night" a sob escaped Trim. Blight settled in beside her on the sofa and placed his arm around her shoulders. "If he makes it though the night they think he'll pull through. Can I.. My family…"

"You can stay with us Trim." Johanna piped up. She knew that Trims family was long gone, her father in the brush fire before Johanna could remember and her mother to sickness three years prior to Johanna's victory. "You're family now and we'd be happy to have you tonight. It's good to be with family on nights… like this." Johanna felt sick. There should not be nights like this. They were pretty lucky in 7. There were small-scale accidents every couple years, but they rarely had big accidents. It wasn't like 11 or 12, or at least that is what she had heard.

Johanna flashed back to the arena. The last conversation she'd had with Ellie and Will pushed its way through. Will had been talking about home. He'd told her how his father had been killed by a farming equipment malfunction. Apparently it had been a frequent occurrence in District 11, no one was allowed to learn about the equipment, just how to use it. So when something went wrong there was little they could do to stop it. Moments after he'd finished the careers had attacked. Ellie died quickly and Will had gotten a few good shots off from his blow dart gun, but he had died anyway. The blood from his decapitated head had covered Johanna.

Johanna collapsed to her knees. She felt as if blood was running down her face, hot and sticky. Aspen crouched beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. She had started shaking. Someone was saying her name, but she would not respond. She was paralyzed. In the arena she had been forced to run, not to run would have meant death, but in the comfort of her own home she could allow herself to sink into that fear. She wondered if Luke felt that fear as the landslide pulled him down.

Blight POV

Once Johanna, her mother, and Trim were in bed Blight finally returned home. It had been a long stressful night and all he wanted to do was hop in his hot tub and hope the headache that had been growing since the alarms would leave him be and allow him to sleep.

He climbed the stairs that led to his small second floor patio where the hot tub waited. He stripped down once he reached the top, his clothes littered the floor but he never minded. Blight was a typically clean guy, but he had hired a poor family on to maintain his house, he was never sure when Snow would check in on him and make sure they were doing their jobs.

His hot tub wasn't large, it only held 3 to 4 people, but it allowed him to sit out with the forest even on the coldest nights. Sitting in the trees was his personal therapy. In the desert there were no trees, no pine smell to calm him. The nights had been blazing hot and the days worse. When Blights mind fell back there he'd come out to the hot tub and listen to the moving forest.

A strange smell caught Blight's attention as he opened the door. Something he'd never smelled in District 7. The nauseous feeling reserved for the capital returned to the pit of Blight's stomach. Resting on the edge of the hot tub sat a single white rose. Blight fell to his knees.


	6. Chapter 6- Bugs

**Blight POV**

As soon as Blight composed himself he called Aspen and Ax over. The elderly men had been in bed but at the sound of Blight's panicked voiced they had rushed over. They sat in the living room, the white rose between them on the coffee table.

"Why is it here Blight?" Ax broke the silence between them. "We know it's from Snow, there's no denying that. But what I want to know is why the hell it's here."

"I don't know Ax." Blight was equally confused. He hadn't done anything to upset the President recently. He knew that Snow had been upset that Johanna couldn't perform her rounds, but Snow was a man of action, he wouldn't wait a month to give him this message.

"Look Blight, there's got to be something. Something must have happened over the last couple days. Think Blight."

Blight thought back. He couldn't remember doing anything that would cause the President to leave this message. His days had all been the same. Except… that wasn't quite true. That morning he'd visited his mother. The conversation with Johanna. _"All we can hope for is that someday… someday they will end, and that's a thought worth fighting for."_

"No." Blight couldn't comprehend it. "How could he have known… the cemetery. How could he have heard? There's no way."

"Blight!" Aspen interrupted his ramblings, "What is it Blight? What happened?"

"This morning, at the cemetery, I was talking to Mum. And Johanna came a little later, to check on me I guess. I was doubting that getting her out was the best thing for her." Ax looked at him disapprovingly. Conversations like this reminded him of Anita. Ax would give anything to change how her life had turned out. "It's ok Ax… she told me it was for the best. She wanted out, and still does. But we kept talking and Johanna… She told me we should be looking to a time with no games." Aspen looked thoughtful.

"Blight, do you know what a bug is?" Blight looked at him in confusion. He was about to scoff at the old mans question when Aspen continued. "An electric bug I mean. They record conversations. They were out in the old days, well before the Jabberjays. My Dad used to tell me about the old days. These bugs sent conversations from one place to another to be listened in on. They were less noticeable than the Jabberjays apparently. Snow must have heard you two Blight."

Blight felt tears spring to his eyes. The landslide wasn't an accident. His conversation with Johanna had brought it on. He'd told Johanna that any indication you weren't doing what you should brought on Snows wrath. He had just assumed actions were what the President was interested in. Why wouldn't he be listening in on them? A time without the games… of course that would spark Snows attention.

"We can't tell Johanna." Ax's voice cut through Blight's inner ramblings. "She can't know her brothers going to die because of her." Blight pieced it together immediately after Ax said this. Jack wouldn't live out the night. Even if there had been a slight chance, Snow wouldn't allow it. This was to be Johanna's punishment.

"Shouldn't she… so she knows to watch her tongue in the future?" Aspen was always a thinker. This was Johanna's warning and she needed to heed it.

"Remember Anita Aspen. The knowledge that she was responsible for her families death… it killed her."

"Johanna's a smart girl," Blight piped in, "she'll figure it out eventually Ax. I want to let her keep thinking its an accident as much as you do… but when she finds out the truth… She'll hate us for keeping it from her."

"I'm not saying we should keep it from her forever." Ax stood up and had started pacing. "I just think that we should give her time to deal with the death of her brother. Let her grieve. Let her move past it. Then tell her. You've both noticed her mental state, I know you have. She's not the worst to come out of the arena… but her mood swings. She hasn't been able to control when and where she switches between pre, during and post games Johanna. We don't know what her reaction will be."

Neither Blight nor Aspen could argue this point. Johanna was unpredictable and there was no telling what she would do with the information that her dreams of a free future had been the cause of her brother's death. As much as Blight hated lying, Ax was right. It would have to wait.

**Johanna POV**

She hadn't slept very well. It was too close to her victory. She knew the fear one felt when faced with death. She knew that Luke must have experienced that fear. She made her way down to the living room to wait for her mother and Trim to wake up. The living room held the trinkets she'd grown up with. Her first doll was on a high shelf in the corner. Johanna grabbed a chair and pushed it to the wall so she could reach her childhood friend.

The doll was nothing special as far as craftsmanship went. Her mother had sewn it together with the scraps of fabric she had managed to save over the years prior to Johanna's birth. The eyes were black buttons and the hair was a mismatch of various brown coloured yarns. This doll was Johanna's most treasured possession, she'd had it her whole life.

As she held the doll she thought about her childhood. Luke was 4 years older than her, and as a young child hadn't been interested in his younger sister. When their father died Luke had been 9 and Johanna 5. Luke had then taken an interest in his younger sisters wellbeing. His friends and playing around with them were no longer a concern. He had started doing chores around the neighbourhood to help supplement their mother's meagre wages. Sky had done what she could to find work, she'd started a laundry business in their house, but there weren't many who could afford it to begin with. Luke had also taken the tesserae when he was 12 to ensure they had enough food. Luke had taken one out every year to ensure Johanna always had food on her plate. Luckily Luke had never been reaped, though his name had been in more times than either was comfortable with.

Tears were running down Johanna's face. Her brother was hurt and there was nothing she could do. She finally decided to curl up on the couch and turn on the television. The morning news greeted her. Typically it was a gossip show, but it did give Johanna a chance to keep up with her standings in the capital.

**Blight POV**

As Blight made his way to Johanna's house he couldn't stamp out the feeling of guilt in his stomach. Ax was right to keep it from Johanna for the time being but Blight was not comfortable with lying to her. He knocked on the door lightly and let himself in.

Blight found his way to the kitchen without turning on any lights. He opened the refrigerator, cracked some eggs and began making omelettes. Victors always kept their houses stocked with fancier foods, and peppers always made for a delicious omelet.

A loud cry came from the living room and Blight heart jumped into his throat. He dropped an egg and followed the sound of sobbing. Johanna was curled up on her favourite chair, tears running down her cheeks, staring at the television. A photo of her and her brother was plastered on the screen.

"I almost can't believe it Elanor," the early morning newscasters were as colourful as ever. Blight had obviously come in in the middle of their story, "Johanna Mason, the most recent victor of the Hunger Games, has lost her brother. We mentioned last night that District 7 had been affected by a landslide, but we've learned this morning that Jack Mason, Johanna's brother, has been identified among the deceased." Blight turned off the television and knelt beside Johanna's chair.

"Jo it's just a show. They probably just heard about the landslide and wanted to spice it up for their viewers." Blight knew he was wrong, but he had hoped that the Mason's would have been informed prior to the information being made public. A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Johanna jumped to her feet and ran to answer it.

Blight remained in the living room stunned. He didn't want to be present for what would surely be some of the worst news Johanna had ever received. The scream told him all he needed to know. He rose to his feet and prepared himself for one of Johanna's rages. When he entered the house entrance he found Johanna collapsed on the floor tears running down her face silently. Blight crossed his legs as he took a seat beside her, and gently grabbed her right hand. He knew that there was nothing he could do to console her now, simply being there with her would have to be enough.

Johanna's mother sat at the top of the stairs looking down at her daughter and the doctor standing in the doorway. Her tears fell freely.

**Johanna POV**

Johanna wasn't sure how much time had passed. All she knew was that her brother was dead. He'd died overnight. Jack would never be waiting for her at the door, they'd never climb the trees in her backyard again, he'd never finish the carving he'd been working on for their mother, he'd never have children of his own, he wouldn't grow old and happy with Trim. Trim.

Johanna finally stood up. She did so so quickly that Blight was caught off guard. He fell back foolishly before making his way to his feet.

"Are you ok Johanna?" Was she ok? Johanna didn't think so. How could she be ok knowing that her brother was gone, or knowing that the hole he left could never be filled.

"No Blight," she spat, "I'm not ok. My brother is gone and there's nothing I can do about it. He was 20. His wife is a 20 year old widow. But right now I'm going to make sure Trim is ok." She stormed up the stairs.

Trim was sitting in the window seat of the guest room reserved for her and Jack. She was looking out the window in the direction of the lumber yards Jack used to work at. Sky sat at her feet silently. Neither woman made a move as Johanna entered the room. She made her way to them and sat on the floor in front of the window seat. There was nothing to say, but to the Mason's family meant never leaving anyone behind. Trim was a member of their family and they would not let her drown. They would all help each other and, in the end, everything would be ok.


End file.
